


Picking out a Christmas Tree

by Itsquiettime



Series: 25 Days of Septiplier [5]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Picking out a Christmas Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark nearly had it. He had spent the last forty-five minutes picking out the perfect Christmas tree, and he had finally narrowed everything down to two choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking out a Christmas Tree

Mark nearly had it. He had spent the last forty-five minutes picking out the perfect Christmas tree, and he had finally narrowed everything down to two choices. He stood on the middle of the tree farm, switching his gaze from the tree on his left to the one on his right like an idiot.

Finally deciding on the one on the left, he walked a circle around the tree to be sure that it was the proper one. Nodding to himself, he wondered back to the gate to ask an employee for an ax.

While walking back to his spot, he passed a mirror and chuckled at himself. He looked like a lumberjack with his flannel, boots, beanie, and ax swung over his shoulder.

He began to hum, smiling softly to himself. Over the sound of his own voice, he heard the faint thumping if someone chopping down their own tree.

He neared his tree and stopped humming as he realized that his tree was shaking and the thumping had gotten considerably louder. Was someone chopping down his tree?

His answer came when it crashed down right at his feet, revealing a slightly smaller man than himself standing over it.

“Hey! That was my-” Mark’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of icy blue eyes, pale skin, and bright green hair.

“What? Your tree? Dude, you left it open and alone! It was fair game!”

Mark’s blood began to simmer. Hot or not, this guy was NOT going to take his tree. “I was here not five minutes ago!”

“Pick another one!”

“No! You pick another one! I spent almost an hour picking out this tree!”

“What the fuck? It’s a tree?”

“No, it’s my Christmas tree!”

The guy sighed, going silent for a moment and looking Mark over as he thought. Eventually, he responded, “I’ll make a deal with you.  If you help me pick out a tree, I’ll let you have this one.” 

“Also,” he continued, walking around the tree to stand in front of Mark, “You’re really hot.  Do you maybe want to go and grab some coffee with me later?”   


Mark was stunned but incredibly flattered and he couldn’t deny that he would love to hear more of that Irish accent.  

“Fine.  Deal.  y name is Mark by the way.”  Mark stuck his hand out for the man to shake.   


The man looked down at the outstretched hand, lifting his own hand to slide it into Mark’s palm.  Instead of shaking it, he lifted the hand up, running his lips over the knuckles and breathed a laugh against the skin as Mark blushed.

“My name is Sean, but most just call me Jack.”  


“Well, Jack, if you’ll stop meeting all of my standards, we can get your tree down and we can go.”   


Jack laughed, releasing Mark’s hand and bending down toward his end of the tree. 

Together, they maneuvered the massive thing back to the gate, where it was paid for and given over to employees who would attach it to Mark’s car.

“If you took so long to pick out a favorite, you must have a second favorite somewhere.” Jack said, following Mark as he led the way.   


“Yeah, but I still think you should pick it out yourself.  It’s more special that way.”   


“Well, It’s not like anyone will be around to share it with me, so it’s not that big of a deal.”   


Mark looked at him for a moment, realizing that if he had an accent, he must actually be from Ireland.  Based on what he just heard, he assumed that Jack’s family had not traveled over with him. 

Stopping in front of the tree, Mark pointed at it and smiled.  “This one.  This is the only one that even comes close to the magnificence that is mine. 

He stood back and let Jack swing the ax, choosing to enjoy the view of Jack’s muscles contracting underneath the fabric of his long-sleeve. 

They took the tree to the gate, Jack paying and hoisting the tree back up before saying goodbye to the employees. 

“Okay, so, where’s your car?”   


Jack blushed.  “I don’t drive a lot.  I um, only live about a block away.  I have to carry it home first.  I’ll meet you later?” 

Mark was silent for a moment, contemplating.  “Or I can help you out.” 

“Only if you want.  I’ll make you coffee.”   


Mark smiled, “Only if I get to put the star on top.” 


End file.
